Bo jutro była tylko śmierć
by Natver
Summary: Rozmowy Stilesa i Mali przeplatające się z wspomnieniami Lydii o chłopaku. Napisane po 4x01.


_Takie teksty wychodzą, kiedy człowiek słucha smutnych piosenek. Podoba mi się, chociaż nie jest najwyższych lotów._

_**OSTRZEŻENIE!**__ Rozmowy Stalii przeplatają się z wspomnieniami Lydii z udziałem Stilesa w s4. Napisane po 4x01. Napisane na podstawie dłuższego opowiadania, ale nie jest potrzebna jego znajomość. _

-Czyli nie mogę wychodzić z lekcji?

-Nie, Malia.

-Czemu?

-Przez regulamin... Czy coś.

-Głupota... A jeżeli będę głodna?

-Wtedy zaczekasz na przerwę.

-Będzie trudno. Ale niech ci będzie, spróbuje.

-Hej, to już _postęp._

_Przejeżdżała delikatnie palcem po krawędzi kubka, wsłuchując się w delikatne brzmienie. Przyglądała się chłopakowi, łączącego czerwoną nitką różne punkty. Drugą ręką bawiła się nabojem, turlając go po drewnianej powierzchni szafki._

_-Nic. - Westchnęła, zdejmując dłoń z szklanki. Zerknęła na nią i skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, widząc krew. _

_Chłopak oderwał się od swojej roboty i spojrzał na nią z lekkim zawodem. Rudowłosa przejechała językiem po spierzchniętych wargach i wstała, oddychając ciężko._

_-Jestem do niczego. - Jęknęła, opierając się ob biurko i patrząc na różnokolorowe zdjęcia. Mały bobo trzymany przez blondynkę, uśmiechającą się radośnie, dwóch chłopaków w sportowych ciuchach, ona, Derek, Malia, szeryf. - Meredith była by już lepsza. - Dodała, odrywając wzrok od fotografii._

_-Hej... - Chłopak podszedł do niej, odkładając czerwoną nitkę. - Jesteś zmęczona, wszyscy jesteśmy. Po prostu musisz odetchnąć i skupić się. - Stwierdził pokrzepiającym tonem, a nastolatka westchnęła i pokiwała głową. _

_Usiadła w tym samym miejscu i tym razem nie patrząc na nastolatka, zaczęła robić to samo. Przymknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w szepty, przygryzając wargę. Otworzyła nagle oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. _

_-Stary dom Hale'ów. Nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej. - Dodała z zawodem, mając nadzieje że to jednak starczy i nie okaże się tą, która wyśle przyjaciół na śmierć._

_-Lydia, to już _postęp!

-Goi się...

-To wygląda coraz gorzej.

-Stiles, mówię ci! Goi się!

-Jesteś pewna?

-Tak! Gdy zacznę umierać, będziesz pierwszym który się o tym dowie.

-_Po prostu się o ciebie martwię._

_Przeczesała dłonią włosy, krzywiąc się na widok swojego odbicia. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zacisnęła oczy, chcąc powstrzymać napływające łzy. Przejechała palcem po jednej z blizn na policzku i zgryzła mocno wargi._

_-Lydia, to Stiles. - Usłyszała głos swojej matki, po czym tylko pokiwała głową, nadal nie otwierając oczu._

_Usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju, a drzwi się zamykają. Zaśmiała się sztucznie i odezwała się drżącym głosem:_

_-Wyglądam paskudnie._

_-Hej, to nie prawda... - Otworzyła oczy i odwróciła się, zaciskając usta. Stiles skrzywił się delikatnie, lecz jego mina powróciła do delikatnego uśmiechu nim zdążyła to zauważyć._

_-Ta zostanie mi do końca życia. Zbieleje, i tak dalej... Ale będzie. - Wskazała palcem na tą na lewym policzku. _

_-Lydia, powaliłaś Dobroczyńcę. Uratowałaś życie niewinnym dzieciom... - Przełknęła głośno ślinę i poczuła że po jej policzkach spływają gorące łzy._

_-Po co tu przyszedłeś? Wiem, że Scott jest wściekły że nie zostałam tam gdzie mi kazał. Przez to że go nie słuchałam, ojciec Allison nie żyje. Chcesz mnie dobić? - Zapytała, a potem wybuchnęła płaczem._

_-Lydia... - Chłopak podszedł do niej i przytulił. - _Po prostu się o ciebie martwię.

-Dlaczego nikt nie chce mi o tym powiedzieć?!

-To trudny temat.

-Po tym co przeszliśmy, nie powinnyśmy mieć przed sobą tajemnic.

-Po prostu trudno nam o tym mówić!

-Czemu?

-Ona nie żyje! Zginęła przez mnie, Malia!

-Nie mów tak...

-Dlaczego? _To moja wina..._

_-Oddychaj! - Krzyknęła, przeszukując półki. Niektóre słoiczki spadały; jedne roztrzaskiwały się na drewnianej podłodze, inne turlały się po niej, a jeszcze inne pękały. _

_Chwyciła w końcu odpowiedni i wysypała na dłoń ziarenka. Drżąc oddzieliła trzy i podbiegła w stronę chłopaka, wrzucając je mu do gardła. Zmusiła go by je połkną i popił, a następnie pomogła mu usiąść na ziemi. Przejechała zakrwawioną dłonią po włosach i wpatrywała się w nastolatka. Gdy ten się ruszył, westchnęła z ulgą._

_-Wszystko w porządku? - Jęknął chłopak, a ta, zaczynając płakać pokiwała głową. _

_-Bałam się, że ty też nie żyjesz. _

_-Ja też... Ktoś nie żyje? - Stiles drgnął, chcąc wstać, lecz ta popchnęła go na ziemię._

_-Deaton._

_-_To moja wina...

-Może to Peter?

-Co? Dlaczego?

-Wszystko wskazuje na niego!

-Nie mów tak...

-Dlaczego? Był tam tamtej nocy, do tego przeżył spotkanie z Dobroczyńcą...

-Gadasz bzdury... Jesteś zmęczony!

-...oraz tak bardzo pomagał Lydii w jej mocach...

-Zamknij się i _mnie pocałuj._

_Przełknęła kawę, mimowolnie się krzywiąc. Była już zimna. Za długo przyglądała się temu co robi Stiles, ignorując kofeinę. Ziewnęła, a wtedy ten odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony._

_-Jesteś zmęczona? - Zapytał, a kiedy wstawał, stara, drewniana podłoga zatrzeszczała. Rudowłosa wzięła głęboki oddech, rozkoszując się świeżym, górskim powietrzem. To, że ukryli ich akurat tutaj nie było aż tak złe._

_-Nie. - Odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami i odstawiając kawę. - A ty? - Zapytała, uśmiechając się delikatnie._

_-Nie. - Odezwał się po chwili dziwnej ciszy, kiedy stali przed sobą i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Lydia bez obcasów była od niego sporo niższa, przez co musiała lekko zadzierać głowę._

_-Okej. - Przytaknęła dziewczyna, drapiąc się po policzku i mechanicznie przejeżdżając dłonią po białej bliźnie. Chłopak sięgnął po jej dłoń i delikatnie ją strącił. Przypatrywali się chwilę sobie, a żadne z nich za bardzo nie było pewne co powiedzieć._

_-Nie gap się tak tylko _mnie pocałuj._ - Szepnęła w końcu dziewczyna, a ten zrobił jeden krok i nachylił się nad nią całując ją namiętnie, trochę nachalnie._

_Jedną dłoń położył na jej policzku, a drugą w pasie, przyciągając delikatnie do siebie. Ta pociągnęła go jednak i popchnęła na kanapę, nie przerywając pocałunku. Usiadła na nim okrakiem i wplątała dłoń w jego włosy, bawiąc się nimi. Lewą tymczasem gładziła jego tors i bawiła się guzikami od koszuli._

_Całowali się tak, jakby jutra miało nie być._

_Bo jutro była tylko śmierć._


End file.
